Dubious Activity
by BLAZIN TRAIL
Summary: A young trainer with nothing left to lose finds employment on the cold streets of Veilstone City. PWP. Enjoy!


"My heart is set on one goal: to erase everything as we know it and remold it as something new—to purge the world of its ugliness and impurities and create something new, something beautiful, something…clean."-Masked Man of Raven.

It was far too late at night for a boy Ray's age to be loitering about on the dangerous streets of Veilstone City. But he had no choice; this was the time of day during which he got the most business.

The boy sat outside of the Game Corner waiting for his next customer. His shaky fingers nervously fidgeted with the small hole in his old grey sweatpants. Tonight was much slower than most nights, and that made Ray restless. By now, he would've serviced at least three men.

Just as these thoughts dissipated, a shiny black SUV pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down to reveal an attractive man around the age of 30. The man gestured for Ray to come forward. Ray expertly walked over to the window and leaned his head in, putting on his best sexy face.

"Hey big boy, wanna have a good time?" Ray asked seductively. He hated having to do this every night, he hated the way the men looked at him, and above all he hated the way he felt after he 'satisfied' a customer. But this was his job, and he had no other ways to make money.

"How much do you charge?" asked the man.

Ray bit his lip and answered, "30 for a handy, 100 dollars for a blow job, and 300 for the combo meal." Ugh, he really hated his job.

The man looked down for a moment, then looked back out his window. "Alright. Get in." Ray approached the fancy car and cautiously opened the door. He struggled to find a comfortable place on the leather seat as he buckled himself up. The second he fastened himself to the seat, the man drove off.

Ray usually never looked at his clients while they were in the car, and this tonight wasn't going to be any different. Instead, he chose to stare out the window. Everything seemed to be moving fast. The trees, the bushes, even the people. So incredibly fast, that he may have missed something if he even just blinked.

The car came to a sudden halt. Ray stared out of the window at the mansion the car was parked in front of. It even had a gate! While Ray was busy taking in all the scenery, the man got out of his seat and opened up the passenger door. He yanked Ray out of the car and shoved him up against the nearest gate.

Here, the man kissed Ray, passionately, for many minutes. His tongue went deep into the young prostitute's mouth, sapping up all the sweet maple syrup in its' reservoir. Ray groaned into the mysterious man's mouth.

The man, who was later revealed to master Cyrus from the infamous Team Plasma, shoved his hand down Ray's **sweetpants** and harshly jerked his hardening member. "Ah!...M-mister, I-I…!" Ray squealed as he** yeeted** into Cyrus' hand. His small body shook with the force of his orgasm, so much to the point where he could no longer kiss Cyrus back.

Cyrus wiped the **yeet** juices on the pants and reached for his own erection. He massaged his **love muscle** as best he could to satisfy himself without coming home and turned the **prostitoot** around so that his **buttokcs** were facing Cyrus' **dikc**.

"I am going to **insert my equipment into your anus **at this time," he groaned as he shoved all 14 inches of his massive **ding-dong** into Ray's butthole.

Ray screamed in pain. He'd only had 6 inches of dong in his **booday** at the most, and this was unbelievably painful for him, which is why he was in pain.

Cyrus used his **yeet-covered** hand to wave his subordinate, Saturn, over.

Saturn knew what to do. He sent out his favorite Pokemon, Tangela, the vine Pokemon, to use its vines to tie lil ol Ray up. He then went next to Cyrus and pulled his not-so-massive dong out and started to caress it tenderly. Saturn had always wanted to participate in a minojitua with his beloved Master Cyrus, but he never managed to get hard in time.

Then Saturn did it. He got** a rection** and joined in on the party in Ray's bootay. The feeling of his master's dong rubbing up against his own was more than enough to **yeet** him over the edge.

Again, Ray was in **serious pane **and he **dint** know how to deal with it. He had never been DP'd before, and he **didnnt** expect it to hurt this bad. Though he was experiencing **max payne rite** now, **his hot diggity dog** was **feelin hella** good right now, and it had hardened once again (painfully so, if he might add).

He reached his right hand down to **grap **his **cock **and began to pump himself into oblivion. His eyes shut tightly as he neared his climax once again. He suddenly felt something warm that wasn't his hand engulf his **pen15**. Yep. These were definitely breasts he was feeling around his **meat thermometer**.

But whose **breastises **were these? WHo did they belong to? Ray glanced down to see and was shocked as what he saw with his eyes.

'Twas Saturn who was pleasuring him with breast. But it made no sense to him. How could Saturn have breasts? Ray didnt see any on him. So whered they **cum** from?

Aha! Saturn was use plastic rubbre **fake artificial **breast to please Ray **pingus**. With a loud gutteral groan, **Ray yEETed onto fake breests** and stopped move. His bodywas two tire to come agin and he knew if he tryed he would go to the sleeps and ye. So he pulled away from the two men behind him and kicked them both in the crotch then ran all the way home.


End file.
